To Have and To Hold
by nightdweller
Summary: Remy and Rogue are meant to be together. Even to the end. COMPLETE! So read me!
1. For Richer For Poorer

(Gave up on havin Remy speak in third person but he does a little bit)  
  
Disclaimer; Do NOT own the X men.  
  
Chapter 1: For Richer, for Poorer.  
  
The moon was full in the night sky: illuminating the forest below. A girl picked her way through the undergrowth, her black boots avoiding the twigs that littered the floor. Her dark clothes blended in with the gloom so all that was visible where the white streaks of hair that framed her face. Rogue was no longer a teenager but was now twenty-two with auburn hair that reached her shoulders. She was now a senior member of the X-men and still lived at the Xavier institute with a new generation of mutants. The Acolytes and the Brotherhood still terrorised Bayville and the X-men were always there to stop them.   
  
Now Rogue found herself peering wearily about this dark wood as if expecting an attack. Suddenly someone dived from the cover of the trees, knocking Rogue off her feet. The two combatants rolled down the slight hill, bumping over the roots of the trees until they came to a halt with Rogue on top. Then she saw her assailant's face.  
  
"Remy! What the hell do ya think ya doin!"  
  
"Remy is surprisin his Cherie," Gambit coughed.  
  
Rogue sat on the ground next to him as he sat up, fingering the bruises that were already forming on his back.  
  
"Next time Remy'll pick a surprise dat don't hurt so much," he said smiling. Rogue's anger melted away as the Cajun leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. Rogue's mind drifted back to the first time they had ever kissed.  
  
Flashback   
  
Rogue stood in the park awaiting the arrival of Remy LeBeau. Their relationship started a few months ago on Rogue's eighteenth birthday. The Cajun had appeared carrying a dozen red roses. No one knew of their relationship, because they met in secret and Rogue was really careful not to let anything slip. Rogue looked up when she heard the rev of a motorbike engine. Off stepped a tall man in a brown trench coat. Underneath he was wearing black jeans and a tight black T-shirt that clung to his incredible body. Her heart nearly stopped when his amazing red on black eyes spotted her. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"How is Remy's petite dis evenin?" he said as he reached her.  
  
"Fine," she sighed breathlessly.  
  
"How has de institute bin treatin you?" he asked taking her gloved hand in his as they started through a moon lit park.  
  
"Jean n Scott are getting on really well. Ah see marriage somewhere in their future if Mr Righteous ever can bring himself to ask Miss Perfect. Can ya imagine their kids! They'll be tellin meh what to do by the time their two," she heard Remy chuckle next to her. She continued to tell him about the goings on at the institute as they wandered, hand in hand to the place they always sat, alone or together. When Rogue finished talking about her housemates, the couple sat in silence. Rogue was completely relaxed when she was with Remy, just as she was now even though he was staring intently at her.  
  
"Did Remy ever tell Rogue how beautiful she is?" he whispered.  
  
Rogue blushed. Suddenly Remy leaned forward and kissed her bare lips. Rogue pulled back as quickly as she could but she knew that the contact would have drained him. Yet Rogue didn't feel funny. To her shock Remy was sitting opposite her, perfectly fine. They smiled at each other before meeting in a passionate embrace, hands running through each others hair as they fell on the grass.  
  
End Flashback   
  
"Ah liked that hello a lot betta," Rogue said when their kiss ended. "Now can we go somewhere where it's not so cold?"  
  
"If Remy's chere is cold then he will build her a fire."  
  
Fifteen minuets later, Rogue was snuggled up with Remy watching the flames of their fire dance.  
  
"Why do we have to do this?" Rogue muttered.  
  
"Do what petite?"  
  
"Hide what we're doing," Rogue untangled herself from her boyfriend so she could look into his eyes. "We've hid our relationship for four years, Ah can't do this any more." She grabbed his hand. "Join the X-men. Then we can spend every day together instead of sneaking off in the middle of the night like we're ashamed."   
  
"Remy has never been ashamed of his Rogue," his red eyes searched her green. "I have thought about joinin the X-men but den I realised I can't. They'll never trust Gambit, Remy did kidnap Rogue. They'll be wantin to drive you and me apart and they'll be waitin for me to step out of line. Den they'll find about Julian. Remy doesn't wanna wake up wid three little holes in his chest."  
  
Rogue sighed as she wrapped her arms around Remy's waist. She could see some truth in Remy's words. The X-men had grown irritated with their struggle with the Acolytes and impatient with their new members. Lance had tried to bridge the gap between the X-men and the Brotherhood so Kitty and himself could have a go at a relationship. It ended with Lance being driven off by an anxious Scott, who at the time was waiting for an answer from Jean.  
  
"How is this goin to work?" she asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"Marry Remy, chere."  
  
"Very funny Remy," she said.  
  
"I is serious petite. Open your eyes." Rogue's eyes snapped open to see Remy holding out a beautiful, diamond ring. Shocked, she looked up at Remy's gorgeous face.  
  
"I love you Rogue and I don't wanna lose you. I never thought this could happen but now that it has I wanna spend every moment with you. Will Rogue marry Remy LeBeau?" he asked, eyes gazing into hers.  
  
"Yes, Remy, Ah'll marry ya."  
  
LJLJLJ  
  
Rogue clambered over the mansion wall and started across the lawn avoiding all the defences. She climbed up to her room's balcony with the ease of someone who had repeated this procedure hundreds of times. Carefully she eased the sliding open, slipped inside and turned to shut it. Behind her a light clicked on. Rogue whirled round to find Kitty sitting on a chair in her pyjamas.  
  
"Holy crap, Kitty. Ya scared the shit out of meh!" she exclaimed, trying to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Rogue, its, like, half four," said the short brunette as she stood up. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Ah went for a walk," Rogue said calmly as she went to hang her jacket up. Kitty followed her across the room.  
  
"You don't go out in the middle of the night to go for a walk! Last night you didn't come home 'til five," Kitty chased after Rogue as she took her boots off. "Rogue, are you even listening to me."  
  
"Ah'm listening," Rogue said as she fiddled with her laces. Kitty sat down on a chair opposite her.  
  
"Rogue, I'm worried about you. You're out all night, doing God knows what. Then during the day your, like, not yourself. Please Rogue, you're my best friend. If you're in some kind of trouble, I can help. I can't loose you."  
  
Rogue looked across to Kitty. The other girl's blue eyes looked into hers, begging for an answer. Rogue realised it was time to tell her.  
  
"Promise ya won't freak out but…" and Rogue told her everything. Kitty sat there, mouth wide open as she listened to Rogue's tale of the romance that she had hidden for four years.  
  
"Ah love him Kitty and Ah'm gonna marry him," Rogue said finally. "Don't tell anyone, they'll just ruin it."  
  
Kitty sat there staring at her southern friend for a few seconds.  
  
"On one condition," the brunette said. "I get to be your bridesmaid. O my God your getting married. Way exciting." Rogue smiled as her friend babbled on about dresses and flowers.  
  
JLJLJL  
  
Down in the lower levels, Professor Xavier wheeled himself out of Cerebro. Logan walked along side him listening carefully.  
  
"I have discovered a new mutant in the Mississippi area. His powers haven't shown themselves so we cannot move in yet."  
  
"Will he be dangerous," Logan growled.  
  
"It's hard to tell," the Prof said. "But we must keep a watchful eye on him so we can make our move at the right time." 


	2. In Sickness and In Health

Thanks for reviewing. Aria-Wolfstar I advise you to look on then go to hosted sites (near the top). Then go to X-men; Beyond Evolution (at the end). It has profiles on all the people so take a look.  
  
Chapter 2: In Sickness and In Health.  
  
Rogue gazed down at the wedding band that now circled her third finger on her left hand. She gazed up at her new husband, who looked gorgeous in his suit and smiled. Remy smiled back at his bride, who looked stunning in a beautiful white dress. The ring on his left hand felt perfect as if it had always been there.  
  
Behind the married couple stood Kitty the bridesmaid and Lance the best man, the only other people in the entire church. Kitty glanced up at Lance out of the corner of her eye. He looked handsome in his own way and Kitty realised how much she loved him. 'We should never have let the X-men pull us apart,' she thought. She snapped her eyes forward when Lance glanced at her. Lance studied her and once again his head and his heart told him different things. 'Maybe there is a chance for us, he thought, She's all I want. She's all I need.'  
  
The priest finished the ceremony and the newly weds left the church covered in confetti to have the photographs taken in the sunshine. Rogue had never been so happy in her entire life. She could finally be with the man she loved and could share her joy with her best friend.  
  
"Can I have one with the bridesmaid and the best man please," said the photographer. Kitty and Lance glanced uneasily at each before stepping closer.  
  
"Little closer," the photographer urged. "Maybe the best man can put his arm around her. That's it." The photographer took the picture but the two guests didn't break apart immediately but instead stood looking at each other. Remy and Rogue shared a knowing smile.  
  
:):(:):(:)(:  
  
Back at the mansion the rest of the X-men were suited up ready to go enrol another member.  
  
"Where's Half Pint and Stripes?" Logan asked Jean.  
  
"They said something about the mall," the telepath replied.  
  
"Ha Rouge at ze mall. Zat iz funny," laughed Kurt as the Professor rolled on followed by Amara who rushed to her place. Scott closed the jet door behind them.  
  
"Where to then Charles?" Logan growled.  
  
"It's the mutant I told you about last month, Logan. He is in Memphis," the Prof said. Logan keyed in the co-ordinates.  
  
"Who is he Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"His name is James Markems. He is 22 years old, which means his powers have developed late. It also seems that he has a criminal record for drugs, drink driving and assault."  
  
"Hang on a minute Professor," Jean protested. "Are you sure this is the type of person we want at the institute? What's his power?"  
  
"It appears that he has got rather primal senses; increased strength, speed, sense of smell and stealth."  
  
"Kinda like me Charles?" Logan growled from the front.  
  
"Yes and no. His mind has also become quite primal, the need to survive and eat. I also believe he is a misjudged character. If we do not show him some sort of friendship and compassion, Jean, I feel we may turn him against everyone." Jean sighed and nodded.  
  
"He is new to his powers so we must help him understand them," continued the Professor. He told his team his plan as they travelled to Memphis.  
  
The X-Jet touched down on an open field behind James' house. The Professor wheeled off with Logan and Jean dressed in civilian clothing and the three proceeded towards the grotty little house. Scott watched his wife walk off anxiously.  
  
"I tell you Charles, if he cuts up rough I'm not gonna hold back," Logan threatened.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be necessary," was the calm answer.  
  
Jean rang the bell then stood to stand by the Professor. A young man with long, straggly blonde hair opened the door. He was wearing a vest top with a pair of track bottoms. He features were marred with a broken nose, small shifty eyes and a scar on his lip. He ran his eyes over the strangers, dismissed the Prof, warily watched Logan before settling on Jean. He smiled at her and leant back on the doorframe obviously flirting. Jean wrinkled her nose and pushed her hair back with her left hand, flashing her wedding ring. The boy's smile turned into a scowl.  
  
"What ya want?" he demanded.  
  
"James Markems?" the Professor asked politely.  
  
"Depends who's askin," the boy said shutting the door behind him as he stood on the step.  
  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. These are my associates Logan and Jean Grey-Summers." The boy nodded and confirmed he was James Markems. "I believe you are experiencing some uhh changes at present," the Professor continued. "We can help. We are mutants the same as you are."  
  
"Fuck off," James said turning to go inside.  
  
"You smell our scents can't you bub," Logan said. James stopped. "Jean smells like strawberries, don't she? A kind of feminine smell." James turned round. "Now Charles, he smells of musty books." Surprisingly James smelt the air.  
  
"More like a Grandpa smell," he said. The Prof smiled but Jean frowned. James had growled the words but not like Logan did. He sounded more violent somehow, more vicious and the way he smiled at her seemed threatening like he had seen something he wanted. She glanced across at Logan who stood with a frown on his face as the Professor explained the institute.  
  
"You do not need to make a decision now," the Professor finished, "but if you feel ready, I am inviting you to stay at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." It was silent except for a small buzz somewhere in the distance. Suddenly James came alive.  
  
"Ok, lets go," he said, striding out in front.  
  
"Don't you want to get some stuff?" Jean asked.  
  
"No, its all crap, I'll buy some when we get to this institute thing." Jean glanced at the Professor who shrugged as he wheeled off after the 22 year old. Jean moved so she was walking next to Logan.  
  
"What do you make of him?"  
  
"Well he ain't got a scent as such and I could have sworn that buzz was police sirens coming this way," Logan growled. "I would trust him as far as I could throw him and looking at the size of him that ain't far but Charles has found another mutant to 'make good', so it looks like he's stayin."  
  
When they boarded the jet James had already chosen his seat which was at the back right next to Amara, who was eyeing him cautiously. James smiled at her showing too many teeth, which were strangely pointed. Jean glanced at Scott, who had been ignoring her since their fight that morning, and settled into her seat.  
  
James slid his hand over onto Amara's leg. She immediately slapped it away and gave him a look that said back off. James formed his mouth into an ooo shape. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I like em feisty." Amara tried to ignore him through the flight and was more than happy when Jean turned round to talk to her. Their conversation fizzled out and Jean returned to brooding about Scott. Amara could feel James' eyes on her so, thirty minutes before they reached Bayville, Amara went to the bathroom.  
  
Back in the main cockpit James claimed he was going to be sick and went to the toilets at the back of the jet. He broke the lock to Amara's bathroom easily with one snap. As he stepped in Amara flamed up but it didn't seem to affect him.  
  
"Another plus to my power. Thick skin comes in handy when someone tries to knife you, or even burn you."  
  
Jean's head snapped round when she heard the mental scream of panic. The Professor's did too. She struggled out of her seat.  
  
"James is attacking Amara," she said as she ran. Logan ran after her as his claws shot out and Scott took the controls. Jean wrenched the door open to a desperate Amara trying to fend off James. Jean threw him out of the small room but amazingly he kept a tight hold on Amara. He landed easily and held Amara in front of him.  
  
"Try anything," he snarled, "and she won't look as pretty as this. Thanks for the lift but I think this is my stop"  
  
"Lower the jet Scott," Logan growled.   
  
When they landed James backed off with Amara.  
  
"Let her go," Jean demanded from the stairs of the jet. James liked the side of a now crying Amara's face.  
  
"She is rather tasty," he said. Then he drove a penknife into Amara's stomach. Logan roared as he charged forward. James pushed Amara aside and his animal instinct took over. His will to survive was of the utmost importance so he punched wildly but effectively each punch designed to create the most damage. Logan slashed with his claws but somehow his attacks were not sufficient to beat back James. Jean rushed to Amara whose stomach was bleeding badly. Using her telekinetic power she threw James away from a struggling Logan. James scampered ape-like away. Logan made to pursue him even though he was injured.  
  
"No Logan, he's too strong. We need some backup," Jean ordered. They boarded the jet before they streaked off back the mansion.  
  
"What have I done," muttered the Professor.  
  
JLJLJL  
  
"Like, have a great time Rogue," Kitty said giving her best friend a hug. "New Orleans is the perfect place to spend your honeymoon. Where are you staying, your flight doesn't leave until tomorrow?"  
  
"We are staying in a hotel. That's all ya need to know in case Logan grills ya," Rogue said. "Have a good time with Lance." Rogue winked.  
  
"You, like, planned this," Kitty accused.  
  
"No," Rogue protested looking very guilty. The two friends laughed. "Here," Rogue said pressing a letter into Kitty's hands. "Give this to Logan in a couple o'days. Don't read it. Ah'll miss ya." With that Rogue climbed onto Remy's motorbike, waved goodbye before speeding off.  
  
"You're only going for two weeks," Kitty muttered. 


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

(I'm soo sorry this took so long. Anyway this chapter is why this is a tragedy. The song lyrics are from Angel by coughs embarrassed, says name quietly Westlife.)  
  
Chapter 3; Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Rogue and Remy climbed off the motorbike when they reached the Crescent Moon Hotel, near Crescent Moon Forest. They booked a room for the night before their flight the next morning. The couple only had a backpack each containing all their personal possessions.  
  
"Alone at last," Rogue said when they reached the room. Remy took his jacket off before leaning down to kiss Rogue, who wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed.  
  
JLJLJL  
  
Lance stopped outside the mansion to let Kitty out of his jeep.  
  
"Umm Kitty I," Lance started to say but he was cut off when Kitty kissed him. He was still in shock when the brunette got out of the car.  
  
Kitty hurried into the mansion so she could stash her bridesmaids dress under the bed. When she came back down stairs the X-jet had just landed. She had a silly smile plastered all over her face but it soon fell away when she saw Jean running along supporting a wounded Amara.  
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked as she supported Amara on the other side.  
  
"The new mutant we picked up, James Markems, turned nasty," Jean explained as they manoeuvred Amara into the infirmary. "Come on we have to report to Wolverine." All the other X-men were suited up and ready to go when Kitty and Jean joined them. When Logan finished his brief he stalked over to Kitty.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" He growled.  
  
"At the mall," Kitty said uncertainly.  
  
"Well move it Half Pint. The Professor says the target is in Crescent Moon Forest so we gotta move quick. Where's Rogue?" Logan continued without letting Kitty speak. "She'll have to meet us there. I'll radio her," and with that Logan marched off towards the jet. Kitty rushed after him.  
  
"You might not want to do that Logan," Kitty pleaded.  
  
"We are an X man down and we need all the numbers we got. This guy isn't going down without a fight. Now for the last time GO SUIT UP," Logan roared. Kitty scampered off to get changed.  
  
Logan seized the radio from its holder.  
  
"Rogue? Come in Rogue." It was met by static. Logan was about to try again when a breathless voice broke through.  
  
"Rogue here. Logan can this wait, Ah'm in the middle of something and Ah'm kinda enjoyin it!"  
  
"No, this can't wait. Amara has been injured and a dangerous mutant is on the loose. We need everyone we can get. Over"  
  
"Injured? What do you mean injured?"  
  
"She has been stabbed," Logan said clearly into the receiver. Nothing was heard for a few seconds but then Rogue spoke.  
  
"Where do Ah have to be?"  
  
Logan smiled. "He has been located in Crescent Moon Forest."  
  
"Ah'm right near there."  
  
"Great. I want you to keep a visual on him but don't do anything until we get there. James Markems is over six foot with long blonde hair. He has a broken nose and a scar over his lip. His power is primal. Good hearing, good sight, superior strength. Keep radio contact at all times. Do you have your suit? Over."  
  
"Yes Ah wear mah suit everywhere," the voice said sarcastically. "No Ah don't have it. Orders received and understood. How long will it take ya to get here? Over."  
  
"Twenty minutes, maybe more. Remember; do not attack until we get there. Good luck. Over and out."  
  
"Over and out." The radio gave way to static as Logan sat at the controls and started the jet. Kitty took her seat and gazed out the window.  
  
JLJLJL  
  
Remy and Rogue carefully picked their way through the sunlit forest. Remy had stubbornly insisted on coming with her just to make sure. They had picked up James' trail quickly and had been following him for ten minutes when he stopped to sniff the air. The couple were downwind so he wasn't aware of them yet. Suddenly his head snapped to the side and he darted off to the left of the clearing. Remy and Rogue pursued him through the undergrowth at a careful distance. Abruptly screams echoed through the trees. The two forgot about stealth and ran as quickly as they could, jumping over roots and pushing aside branches in the direction James had just gone. They burst from the scrub to a scene of utter chaos. They were by the old quarry building, a popular spot for campers because of the beautiful views. Now James was running through the camp, ripping down tents in his pursue of meat. Human meat.  
  
Rogue grabbed the radio from her belt.  
  
"Logan, come in Logan," she said clearly into it. Remy drew his cards from his pocket, wearily watching James who was trying to corner a pair of campers.  
  
"Rogue we can't wait," he whispered to his wife. Then the radio exploded into life.  
  
"Logan here, go ahead."  
  
"The target is attacking citizens. Ah can't wait for y'all," Rogue said.  
  
"No Rogue, don't you dare. He is too strong for you to take on alone," came the reply. Rogue rolled her eyes as she replaced the radio onto her belt.  
  
"Ah'm not on mah own," she muttered smiling up at Remy.  
  
Together they ran towards James was standing. Remy charged cards as he ran and sent them flying towards the shaggy haired figure. James roared as the cards hit him and he turned away from his two petrified victims. Remy extended his bow staff as Rogue seized a short tent pole and pulled a burning branch from the campfire. Together they launched at him creating a gap between him and the humans.  
  
"Well, run then," Rouge ordered the campers who were still standing there. Remy moved in swinging his bow staff, aiming for James' head. The primal mutant deflected his attack easily but couldn't turn to stop Rogue's strike, which caught him on the shoulder. James struck out both ways with his arms catching Rogue on the chest and Remy in the stomach. The blow sent them flying backwards but both kept tight hold on their weapons.  
  
James advanced on Rouge as she climbed to her feet. She swung the burning branch in front of her, hoping to make the animal before her back off as she regained her footing. James smiled menacingly, showing a set of sharp teeth as he knocked the branch from her hands. Rogue got into a defensive position, her tent pole ready in front of her. Markems charged forward and Rogues sidestepped out of his path. She knew better than to meet an opponent with superior strength head on so she endeavoured to avoid the punches coming thick and fast her way. Eventually a blow struck her on the chin knocking her off balance and making her loose her weapon. James leered forward but Rogue drove her foot into his face. At the same time, Remy, having gotten over his temporary winding, sent a barrage of cards at James. Rogue sprang up, spitting blood out of her mouth. James glanced between the two of them before shooting off into the old quarry warehouse. Gambit and Rouge followed him.  
  
They slowed as they reached the doors. The warehouse was large and dark with stacked wooden boxes on a sandy floor. The couple moved carefully in the gloom, eyes alert and searching everywhere for any signs of movement. Rogue led the way, peering round every corner before moving on. She also scoured the box tops. Outside the sun was dipping below the horizon and clouds had gathered promising rain.  
  
Suddenly bright lights switched on temporarily blinding the pair. A shape dropped from the boxes above them. It landed cat like between them and, before Rogue could adjust, struck her hard in the face sending her crashing through the boxes, breaking a few ribs.  
  
"Rogue!!" Remy shouted as he watched her helplessly. His demon eyes flared with anger as he launched a frenzied attack on James. The primal mutant backed off desperately trying to defend himself against the Ragin' Cajun. Blow after blow struck Markems, breaking through his thick skin and drawing blood. A blood mist had fallen over Gambit and all he saw was beating the other mutant until he was dead.  
  
Slowly Rogue dragged her bruised and battered body out of the boxes where she had fallen. Carefully she crawled over the broken wood so she could see her husband beating the crap out of James Markems. She watched, concern etched in her face, as Remy forced Markems to the floor. One blow caught James on the chin sending him sprawling backwards. Remy saw his chance and moved in to deal out a strike that would have been fatal.  
  
"This is the last time you harm anyone else," the Cajun said, raising his bow staff. James smiled evilly as he closed his hand around some sand. With a hiss the primal mutant threw it up into Gambit's demon eyes. Remy drew back, dropping his staff as he tried to free his vision of the stinging grit. Markems seized the staff from the floor as he stood up. Rogue, her sides screaming in pain, lunged forward in an attempt to halt the attack. James swatted her easily aside and sprang forward. Rogue watched, powerless, as James Markems drove the bow staff into Remy LeBeau.  
  
"No!" Rogue screamed. Remy looked down in surprise at his own shortened staff embedded in his abdomen. Rogue moved as quickly as she could to his side. She slumped next to him and gently moved his head onto her lap. His stomach was covered in blood from his wound and already his mouth was stained crimson.  
  
"Your going to be ok," Rogue said, knowing it wasn't true. Tears ran down her face as she stroked his hair. Above her the sky echoed her cries as the heavens opened and rain cascaded down.  
  
"Don't lie to me chere, you were never any good at it," Remy coughed, his red on black eyes gazing up into her emerald ones. She bent down so their lips met and they kissed passionately, ignoring everything. Rogue didn't draw back straight away.  
  
"Wait for me," she begged.  
  
"Forever," he said honestly, his hand caressing her cheek.  
  
Inside her mind all the barriers keeping the various people she had absorbed collapsed. They immediately rushed in to compete for control yet Rogue ignored them. Wolverine's power healed her broken ribs as she stood. Rain fell though the broken roof soaking her and her opponent. James looked her up and down then smiled.  
  
"Now I've got you all to myself," he growled. Rogue snarled as she ran forward, her mind in turmoil but with one goal ever present. James Markems destruction.  
  
James punched at her but his fist met smoke. Something appeared beside him but before he could move it struck the side of his head. He swung his fist round at Rouge but it passed straight through her. Suddenly something unseen threw him across the warehouse. Rogue had extended her hand and used Jean's power to blast James round the warehouse.  
  
Remy pulled his dying body out of the way towards the radio Rogue had dropped. He tried to grab it but succeeded in knocking it further away.  
  
JLJLJL  
  
Jean gazed out the window of the jet. They were almost to Rogue's last position and everyone was itching for a fight. Unexpectedly an image exploded into Jean's head. She was in a warehouse with a broken roof but it wasn't her. Jean recognised the hand with a thumb ring extended in front of her. Rogue's. She glanced round and saw Markems smack into a wall on the other side of the building. On the floor lay Gambit, his shortened bow staff protruding from his stomach. He was reaching towards a radio that was lying on the floor. Jean quickly scanned Rouge's memory and witnessed the fight then felt Rogue's pain as Remy was stabbed.  
  
Suddenly the radio aboard the X-jet crackled into life jerking Jean out of her vision. She looked around her and saw that everyone had the same expression. They had seen it too.  
  
"Hello?" a weak strained voice asked. "X- men dis be Remy LeBeau."  
  
Logan growled as he reached for the receiver but Kitty beat him to it.  
  
"Remy this is Kitty, go ahead."  
  
"We need you here. Now," Remy croaked.  
  
"Your in the old warehouse aren't you?" her eyes began to fill with tears because it meant the vision was true.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hold on Remy we're coming."  
  
The second vision came as abruptly as the first and once again the X- men joined Rouge in her mind.  
  
JLJLJL  
  
Rogue desperately subdued the personalities raging in her head and concentrated on her opponent as the rain slashed down through the broken roof. She flung him into a pile of boxes, which splintered and broke under the force. Rogue withdrew her telekinesis and staggered over to where Markems had fallen. He strength was failing. The mutant sprang out of the wood, hands outstretched ready to grip her throat. A red beam erupted from Rogue's eyes but James ducked and pulled his hand back to deliver a punch, which would have killed her. Instead Rogue calmly seized his hand in her own stopping it dead with the strength only a Juggernaut possessed. James' eyes filled with fear as Rogue forced him to his knees. Nobody was going to help him now and no dirty tricks were hidden up his sleeve. All he could do was watch as Rogue's bare hand seized the side of his face and feel the agony as though his skin was being peeled off.  
  
Rogue stared down at him, ignoring all the new information forcing its way into her. She didn't want to kill, she despised it but sometimes it was necessary. She couldn't risk him killing any more of the people she loved. The last of his being entered her and she stumbled away. He tumbled to the side, his lifeless eyes staring out.  
  
Rogue feel to her knees, tiredness overcoming. She pulled herself over to where her husband lay dying, as she was. His eyes were barely open and the light was leaving them fast. He looked up at her and smiled. He opened his mouth to try and say something but Rogue placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"We have eternity for that," she whispered.  
  
"How long is forever? Even that will be too short," Remy wheezed. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Shhh, sleep now."  
  
Remy closed his eyes as she did her's and they entered the type of sleep that lasts for evermore. And that is how the X-men found them; bare hands clasped together, their wedding rings obvious as the rain fell around them as though the angels wept as well.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel.  
May you find some comfort here.  
May you find some comfort here.  
  
(This is not the end! We have one chapter left! Aren't you curious about what was in that letter? Please let me know how this chapter was... please?) 


	4. Epilouge: I Do

AN: Hello sorry this took so long cos the computer has been up the duff, so this is the last chapter (weeps). I wanna thank you all for reviweing and Aria this is the letter that Rogue gave Kitty at the end of Chapter 2. Thankyou all. Read my other stories an review!!  
  
Epilogue: I Do.  
  
Kitty sighed as she entered her room. She looked to where Rogues stuff was still in place. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the scene they had come across only a week ago. She turned away from her best friends side of the room and flung herself onto her side on her bed. From here she could see her desk and propped up on it was a crisp white envelope. She sat up and turned it over in her hands. On the front was written: The X-men, in Rogue's handwriting. Her eyes filled with tears at another reminder of her best friend.  
The X-men had dealt with Rogue's death in many different ways. Kurt had locked himself in his room and was refusing to come out. You could hear him crying through the door. Scott and Jean were bickering constantly over insignificant things. The Professor had withdrawn into his study, claiming it was his entire fault and that he needed to think while Amara hated herself for getting hurt in the first place. Logan had plastered on a brave face but everyone knew he was upset; Rogue had been like a daughter to him. A truce between the Brotherhood and the X-men developed, with many of them coming to the funeral. Piotr turned up to represent the Acolytes and after talking to the Professor became an official X-men. John stood with the Brotherhood.  
The mansion had grown quiet with no laughter only people going through the motions. Could this letter bring some sort of closure?  
Slowly Kitty stood, clutching the letter in her hands before starting down the corridor to the Professor's study. She gently knocked before entering.  
Charles Xavier was bent over a book but by the look on his face he wasn't enjoying it. He gladly set it down to turn his full attention to Kitty.  
"Professor Rogue gave me this before she left with Remy," Kitty said, extending the envelope towards him. "I think she was going away for longer than a week." The Professor took it smoothly from her hands and read the front.  
"I think we should all here this."  
  
A few minutes later all the X-men were in the study. Jean had been forced to sit next to Scott to make room for Alex on the sofa. Rahne perched on the arm of the sofa. Tabby and Jubilee squished onto one of the chairs with Amara and Bobby on the other. Jaime sat at Amara's feet on the floor. Piotr was on his own near the door with Ray, Roberto and Sam standing well away from him pretending not to be watching the tall Russian. Kurt stood staring out the window with Kitty sitting on the windowsill next to him. Ororo, Warren and Hank stood with the Professor behind the desk while Logan leant against the fireplace. "We have all been affected by the events of last week," the Professor said as calmly as he could. He ran his gaze over his X-men who were all looking downwards. "Which were beyond all our control." That didn't make anyone feel any better. "But now we can read what Rogue wanted to say before she left with Remy to go on her honeymoon." The Professor picked the envelope up from the desk. "Logan?" The Professor held it out to the Wolverine, who took it trying to disguise his shaking hands. Carefully he opened the envelope and removed the letter within. Everyone in the room was staring at him with the exception of Kurt who was gazing out the window. The blue mutant listened carefully to the words but instead of Logan's voice he imagined his sister's.  
"Hi. As ya probably know by now Ah'm now Mrs Remy LeBeau. Ah'm sorry Ah couldn't invite ya'll to the wedding but one of ya would have tried to kill the groom. Kitty, Ah'm sorry Ah lied to ya. Ah'm going to be gone longer than two weeks, probably for a year at least, we've got some things to clear up down South. So this letter is kinda a goodbye note, which also includes stuff Ah could never say to all ya faces.  
Lets start with Scott and Jean. What is ya problem! You two have loved each other for years and now thaht ya experiencing marital bliss all ya can do is argue and to tell ya the truth we are all sick of it. Everyone fights but not continuously. Now seriously, ya have to sort it out. Ya meant to be, soul mates, it shows every tihme ya together." On the couch Scott covered Jean's hand in his and squeezed. Jean gently squeezed back and smiled, not taking her eyes off Logan. Inside Kurt's head Rogue still spoke. "So by the tihme Ah get back Ah want a baby Scott or Jean gracing the halls of the Institute." "Next, why don't we go for Kitty. Thank ya for being there for me, not just at the wedding but all the tihme. Ya'll always be mah best friend. Ah want ya to promise that ya will get what ya want and not let others tell ya what ya can and can't have. Thaht includes matters of the heart. Ya know what Ah mean. PS help ya self to mah stuff." Beside him Kurt heard Kitty mutter 'I promise' with tears filling her eyes.  
"Kurt, mah brother, mah friend. We may not be blood related but Ah love ya as the only true family Ah have." Kurt felt hot tears run down his face. "Ah would have liked to have had ya at the wedding but Ah don't think you'd approve of mah choice of husband. Behalten Sie Safe, Bruder." (Keep safe Brother)  
"And now Logan, the father Ah never had. Not the most loveable of people but thahts who ya are. Don't ever change. No one can know ya past but Ah know the X-men are ya future." "Tabby, Jubilee and Jamie please keep blowing things up and causing havoc. Ya need to give the X-men something to do. Amara, Bobby for God's sake get it together already!" "Ororo, Hank and Professor thank ya for being who ya are. Without ya Ah would be locked in a mental asylum by now. Ya might expect a new recruit in the form of Piotr. He is a great guy; there isn't a bad bone in his body. I would trust him with mah life," Ray, Sam and Roberto shifted uncomfortably.  
"Ya all have become more than team mates, more than friends, ya all are family. If ever ya need any help, anything, just give me a call. Ya know how to find me. Just say the word." "Ah love ya all. Ah'll come back Ah promise, Ah do.  
All mah love, Rogue LeBeau." Logan set the paper down on the desk, quickly wiping any trace of tears away. He looked around the room to see many crying openly. Rogue never would come back but she was always present in their minds just as they had been in hers.  
  
JLJLJL  
  
(A year later)  
  
Kitty crouched carefully beside the gravestone of her best friend making sure her dress got no grass stains. The sun was low in the sky.  
"Hey," she whispered. "How you doing? We're all fine. Well Scott and Jean took you're advice, little Nathan's lovely but he makes a right racket. Logan hasn't changed, like, a bit. Still really grumpy and he doesn't like being called Grandpa by Nathan. Twelve month anniversary is coming up for Amara and Bobby, I never thought that was gonna work." Kitty was so absorbed she didn't notice the man come up beside her.  
"Come on Kitty or we'll miss our flight," Lance said, adjusting his suit jacket. Kitty said goodbye and left hand in hand with Lance, the setting sun glinting off the matching gold rings on the third finger of their left hand. The bouquet was thrown into the throng of X-men, with Amara coming out triumphant. Scott elbowed Bobby, who smiled sheepishly. The X-men and the Brotherhood waved off the newly married couple before returning home.  
Back in the graveyard a slight wind moved the leaves and paper along the ground. A rectangular card landed between the graves marked Remy and Rogue LeBeau. The wind casually flipped it over. It was the Queen of Hearts. 


End file.
